fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thu-Yogrith -- Rival's War
Humanoids horribly twisted by aberrations. 5th EDITION DnD Racial Traits '-2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence, -4 Charisma (-2):' Their mutated bodies make them tough but inflexible; the depth of their intellect is unfathomable but alien. Aberration (0): Humanoids with the aberration and thu-yogrith subtypes. Medium (0): Medium creatures receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Slow Speed (-1): You have a base walking speed of 25 ft. Your speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. Superior Darkvision (3): You can see in dim light within 120 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Alien Mind (2): '''You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and you have resistance to psychic damage. '''Frightful Gaze (6): You have the following supernatural ability':' by exposing your true face, you can force creatures within 30 feet that meet your gaze to succeed at a Will save (DC 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier) or stand paralyzed in fear for 1 round. A target that successfully saves cannot be affected by the user's frightful gaze for 24 hours. Probing Mind (4): 'You may use ''detect thoughts at will. A target that successfully saves cannot be affected by this ability for 24 hours. '''Shapeshift (3): You have the following supernatural ability':' you can assume the appearance of a single humanoid of your same size as "change appearance" ability of the alter self spell, save that the form is always the same. Unnatural Presence (-2): Your presence unnerves animals, regardless of form; you have disadvantage on all Charisma-based skill checks to affect animals, and animals' starting attitudes toward you are one step worse than normal. Practiced Inconspicuousness (2): You are proficient in Deception checks. Languages (0): Begin play speaking Common, Aklo, and the language of your host society. PATHFINDER Racial Traits '-2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence, -4 Charisma (-2):' Their mutated bodies make them tough but inflexible; the depth of their intellect is unfathomable but alien. Aberration (0): Humanoids with the aberration and thu-yogrith subtypes. Medium (0): Medium creatures receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Slow Speed (-1): Base speed of 20 ft. Their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. Superior Darkvision (3): Can see in the dark up to 120 ft. Alien Mind (2): '''+2 racial bonus to resist charm and compulsion effects. If one should fail a save against such an effect, it can try again 1 round later at the same DC. '''Frightful Gaze (6): Have the following supernatural ability':' by exposing its true face, force creatures within 30 feet that meet its gaze to make a Will save (DC 10 + the 1/2 user's character level + the user's Intelligence modifier) or stand paralyzed in fear for 1 round. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. A target that successfully saves cannot be affected by the user's frightful gaze for 24 hours. Probing Mind (2): '''Have the following supernatural ability:' at-will, ''detect thoughts, save for the third-round effect. Shapeshift (3): Have the following supernatural ability':' as a standard action, they can assume the appearance of a single humanoid of their same size as the alter self spell, save that it does not adjust their ability scores and the form is always the same. Unnatural Presence (2): Presence unnerves animals, regardless of form; –4 penalty on all Charisma-based skill checks to affect animals, and +4 dodge bonus to AC against animals. Animals' starting attitude toward members of this race is one step worse than normal. Skill Training (1): Bluff and Disguise are always considered class skills. Languages (0): Begin play speaking Undercommon and Aklo. Thu-Yogrith with high Intelligence scores can choose from seven other languages appropriate to the peoples of their region. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Main Game - The Rival's War